Between Toys and Chewed Shoes
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Another little HeeroxTrowa bit. This time the two are together and decide to get a dog...


Spoot: I am doing things again.

Duo: Is this about me?!

Spoot: Please, nothing is ever about you.

Duo: PLEASE LOVE ME!

Between Toys and Chewed Shoes

Trowa smiled as he watched Heero lift a kitten out of the box the people in front of the store had put out. He turned to his lover and lifted the little orange and brown fur ball up and stared at the other man blankly, with that little hint of a smile, in his eyes only. Trowa chuckled, putting his hands in the jacket pocket. "Sure ok…" He said softly. Heero looked to the people giving away the fur balls and nodded. He turned, tucking the cold little baby under his arm. He approached Trowa and proceeded to walk beside him on their way to the book store. "What are we gunna name him?" he asked, to which Trowa replied with a heavy loud sneeze, followed by him wheezing and struggling to breath. Heero about had a heart attack over it.

"Trowa?! Are you getting sick?! Are you ok? Are you dying?! WHAT DO I DO!"

"C-cat…" Trowa choked out and shook his head. Heero furrowed his brow and pulled the little guy from under his arm and looked it over. "I see…you're allergic…noted…" He turned, and shuffled back to the people, and handed the kitten over…slowly, not wanting to part with it. "Sorry, um…my partner is allergic…apparently…"

"I'm sorry, I know how bad you want an animal around the house…" Trowa said as Heero came back over. The guy got his arm backhanded by his lover. "Why didn't you tell me you were allergic?" Trowa jerked his body and chuckled. "Awww, does someone care about me?"

"Shut up Trowa!"

"OOOH! TROWA! DON'T DIE ON ME!"

"I do not sound like that!"

"Well, not yet anyway, but you're getting there. Listen, really I am sorry that.."

"Drop it moron." Heero muttered as he got his hand on the book store door handle. He yanked it open and eyed his lover, who scampered in with a giggle and thanks.

Trowa walked into the house he and Heero shared, and he spotted his lover at the living room computer watching animal videos. He had to giggle as he took off his hat. "So listen." He laughed when Heero jumped and clicked away from the video as if he got caught watching porn. "Anyway, listen, I might have done something stupid…I know you said I wasn't allowed to without you…but…" Heero looked to Trowa, with a little tilt of his head as he propped his arm up on the back of the chair. "Did you invite Duo over…again?"

"No! Nothing like that. If you step outside you'll see.." Trowa moved away from the door as Heero approached. "Swear to god if I open this door and there's another snowman with lady breasts out here.." He stopped talking when he got the door open, and he gasped. "A puppy!" He realized he sounded too excited so he calmed down. "You got a puppy." He looked to Trowa flatly but got his nose booped with a finger. "Too late, you already spazed out like the cute little boopie doop you are!"

"What even is that…" Heero muttered as he picked up the little black dog from the snow. He dusted the flakes off as he shut the door, ignoring Trowa now for the new love of his life. His lover turned and watched as he walked into the kitchen, telling the hound he was gunna only feed him the best of foods and give him the best of care. He chuckled and shook his head as he removed his jacket. He walked into the kitchen a second after his lover and took to leaning on the wall. "So, what are you gunna name him?"

"Oooh, I don't know. Maybe…Midnight?"

"Try and be original Heero. Sure he's black, but come on."

"Well…what you have him called…something silly like…oh I don't know…Spoopy."

"Perfect." Trowa said with a laugh as he pet the little dog on the head. Heero sighed and an argument erupted that lasted well into the wee hours of the morning. But by breakfast, he too had agreed to keep the name, giving into Trowa and his goofy ways.

There were other arguments over the dog that erupted over the span of a month. One was about Trowa feeding the little guy bacon under the table. Another was about Heero putting Spoopy in a sweater. One particularly bad argument was about whether they should neuter him or not. Trowa lost that one pretty quickly when Heero refused to speak to him. Not for his lack of trying! He wanted to keep the dog a man! Let him keep his livelihood! But Heero was right about him possibly getting killed if he ever got out and ran after some pretty little poodle or something.

Other than that life was peaceful for the three. After a year their tiny little Spoopy had become a monster of a pit bull. If Heero would have known he would become the monstrosity that was Spoop…he would have made Trowa take him back. It was too late now; he was already so in love with his devil dog there was no turning back. Trowa, who was never too fond of animals, too was very attached.

"I see you!" Heero barked from the other room. Trowa looked to the slobbering mess of a dog and pulled the bacon away slightly. "How does he do that?" he whispered. Spoopy opened his mouth and let out a huff of a bark, causing his big goofy lips to curl into his mouth. How he wanted that yummy whatever that was in his daddy's hand. Maybe if he scooted loser. Nope. That made Daddy take it farther away. He scooted closer, then got what he wanted, he chomped down in such excitement that it caused his Daddy to bark bad words at him. He chewed his treat twice and swallowed then plopped down.

"I'm telling you! If you don't start teaching him to go easy with that mouth of his, I'm gunna lose a finger!" Trowa snapped as he stormed into the home office. Heero looked to him with narrow eyes. "Perhaps if you didn't hand feed him crap he wouldn't try and dismember you!" Trowa let out a gasp and crossed his arms. "Don't take that posture with me! It's true! How many times have I told you to stop!?"

"He's my Spoopy too!"

"I'm well aware." Heero muttered, looking to the door that got pushed open by a snout. He sighed, again, his wishes were being tested. He didn't want the big, wiggly goofball in the office, for good reason. As Spoopy waddled in, hearing his name, his tail wagged and knocked some stuff of a low built table. Trowa looked to the floor and bent, picking things up. "Sorry, Sorry Heero." He turned and put the papers where they belonged and pulled the doof of a dog from the room and shut the door. "See what you did there Spoop? Y'upset dad…"

On the other side of the door, Heero sighed and put his head in his hands and shook the thoughts out. He actually felt a tinge of guilt. He hadn't meant for them to go in that way. He just didn't want his personal space upsetting. His things, needed to stay organized and that dog's tail was a weapon. He let out another sigh and gave up work, standing and leaving the room to find his two best men. He wondered down the hall and into the bedroom, and again, his anger bubbled up. Spoopy was on the bed.

Trowa stood and started to get him off, but stopped when Heero held up a hand. "I suppose I'm too strict…" he said softly. Spoopy plopped back down, not really expecting to move anyway! Trowa walked around the bed and got right in Heero's bubble. Heero didn't seem to mind, after a year and a half of living together and being in this relationship, he was used to it. One step at a time, sure, but they were now at a decent spot, where Trowa could touch Heero, hug him and even from time to time kiss him. "Do you think I need to lighten up?" He asked as he picked a fuzzy off Trowa's sweater. "Little bit…but hey…it's ok…you are who you are." His lover replied as he put his arms around the other man's hips, letting his hands rest on the small of his back.

Heero didn't pull away, that was a good sign. He just looked up at Trowa and let his bottom lip protrude in that cute way. "That doesn't work. If I'm too uptight, then it's not ok, and I should change. Right?"

"Heero, listen to me…you're fine the way you are. If you want to change, then do so, for you…not because someone needs you to." He leaned his face in, hopping to maybe get a little peck on the lips. What he got was Heero pulling away and going into a state of thought. Trowa frowned and let him pull away and walk across the room. "I'm sorry, if I upset you…"

"No, no that's not…you didn't Trowa, you're fine…I just…well.." he looked to his lover and his brow furrowed. "I think I need to change…to lighten up. I mean, my god, you thought I was upset by the dog…I mean I was, that my point! I…scattered…I'm scattered…hang on…" He waved a hand at Trowa, but gasped when that hand got grabbed. "I get it." Trowa said sweetly. That was really all Heero needed. He nodded to his lover then pulled his hand away and turned, allowing himself to open his bubble. Trowa loved seeing that, and entered right away. He put his arms around his lover and pulled him in. He kissed the top of his head then rested his chin there.

"I get it, I mean, you don't want Spoopy messing anything up in the office, ok…that's fine. But, does there really need to be a law about him being on the bed?! Look at him, he's.." the two looked to the dog and both grimaced as they watched the snorting slobbering beast lick his own butt hole, getting drool on the bed. "Yeah ok…Spoop, off! Go! GET!" the dog jumped and took off in a gallop out of the room. He turned to Heero and brushed his hair away from his face a bit, grooming his lover. "Ok…what about the no bacon thing…"

"That's only in place to keep you from losing fingers…and to keep him fit…but I see, by the way he struggles to breathe through his fat rolls…that that ship sailed…so do what you want." Trowa giggled and pulled away, plopping down on the bed, bouncing a bit. "Alright, so no bed and no office, but bacon is still a thing, got it. Now let's talk about the sweaters…"

"Trowa Barton, that dog has little to no hair…he gets cold!"

"His fat keeps him warm!"

"oh everything's a joke!"

"Not everything, your cooking is pretty serious."

"Get out."

"HAHA! What!? What did I said?! I spoke the truth!"

"Get…shoo! Get out!"

"Getting out!" Trowa sang cheerfully as he stood and headed for the door. He stopped before leaving and leaned in. "I'll stop feeding him bacon if you open mouth kiss me-EEEH!" He had a pillow to the face before he ever knew what hit him. He was shoved from the room and the door was firmly shut in his face. He laughed and kicked the wood. "Mean! That's what you are!" He turned and walked away, giggling about Heero, and just how far he had come over the last year. The smile grew when he thought about the future, and what it would bring.

Spoot: FUCK ME!

Duo: Write about me and I will.

Spoot: We'll put it up to a vote.


End file.
